The Fix
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: When Notch creates, a device that helps people detect his brother Herobrine. The balance becomes broken, and Herobrine is the only one who wants to fix it, but he can't do it alone.
1. Prolouge

The two brothers otherwise known as the creators. Notch, the older on the two, was in charge of bring peace to the world, and ruling over the citizens. Herobrine on the other hand, was the bad one, he was supposed to kill people, haunt them, hunt them down. That's how it worked, the balance. Bu then, Notch thought it had gotten too far. So, he created a watch, one that told you if, Herobrine was around. Since Herobrine's main skill was his extreme stealth skills, this was a major disadvantage, he could no longer, haunt like he used to. Everyone would know if he was there. The balance was, destroyed, and Herobrine was the only one wanting to fix it. So, he needed help, from people he wouldn't expect.


	2. A strange Conversation

*Herobrine

Even since Notch created that stupid device, my life has been a disaster. I couldn't do the things I needed to do, to keep the balance in check. I tried to warn my brother bad things would occur, but he ignored me, saying that I was just mad at him. This was so frustrating, I just stomped around the woods, looking for people who didn't have that stupid watch. I was so lucky when I finally, found 2 little stupid kids, just walking through the woods.

"Oh, and look at that, no watches" I thought, "This should be entertaining" I carefully followed them in the tree line and heard them having a rather strange conversation.

"I don't think you should worry about it" One said.

"It takes time to happen" the other said.

"Silver this whole balance thing probably doesn't even exist, after all Notch and Herobrine fight all the time" one said.

"Amme, it exists, I tried to tell Notch but he yelled at me, and said I was brain washed by Herobrine and whatever, so I'm pretty sure Hero has already told him" Silver said.

"Whatever, I have to head home now, keep thinking about if that stupid balance thing is real or not" Amme said. One walked down one path, than one down another. I followed the one, Silver I believe, and I was very interested about how she, believed in the balance, I thought no one did. I walked through the tree line along side the girl, then she stopped.

"I still know you're there, I still am able to sense your presents, I don't need a stupid watch" she said.

"What, that is impossible!" I thought.

"I'm going to make a guess that you came after me because I don't have a watch" she said.

"You are right and wrong" I replied, walking out of the treeline. "When I was following you and that friend of yours, I over heard you having a rather strange conversation."

"With the whole balance thing?" she asked.

"Yeah, why does your friend not believe you though?" I asked.

"Because she thinks that the balance, is just some made up fairytale that, helps you and Notch to stay peaceful with each other, but some people don't believe in it at all" she said.

"And why do you believe in it?" I asked.

"Because I saw it" she said.

"What do you mean, saw it?" I asked.

"The balance is an object, keeping track of time, and most of all, holding the balance. But it constantly moves making it difficult, if not impossible to find" she said.

"Where did you see it? I asked.

"I don't remember a lot of it, but I wrote it in my journal, I can go get it" she said.

"Sure" I said.

"Here come with me" she said. Walking fast down the path, I quickly followed after her.

"May I ask your name" I said.

"It's Silver" she said. We made our way to a mid sized house, in the woods, 2 floors. And it looked pretty nice.

"Stay hidden out here, my mom and brother are in there" Silver said, she walked down a small stone path, then she disappeared into her house.


	3. Journal

*Silver

I walked in the house, and quickly ran upstairs to get my journal. I went downstairs, and slowly went to the door.

"No you don't" my mom said.

"But mom, it's important" I complained.

"No, it's getting dark outside, and the mobs will be out soon" Mom said. I sighed, but then ran up to my room for an idea. I opened my window, and slowly climbed out.. I made it to the ground, and back to the spot I left Herobrine. And he was leaning against a tree, in the treeline. But, he wasn't moving.

"Hero?" I questioned. He didn't reply. I took a step towards him, and he vanished. I took a step back wondering where he had gone. I looked around, then he appeared right in front of me, so I screamed, and he fell down laughing.

"Wow, that's just mean..." I stated.

"Sorry, I haven't done it in a while, and it was so fun, so I had to." Hero said.

"Alright whatever" I said. I opened the book, to a page filled with words, and a little picture.

"I saw it in Miller Caves, just a couple of miles from here. It was about 2am. And I saw a bright blue light in one section, so I went over to it, saw an object, for about a minute, then it vanished." I said.

"Anything else?" Hero asked.

"Nope, that's all I wrote" I said.

"Silver!" a voice yelled.

"Oh crap, they must have heard me scream" I said. "Hide" Hero, then ran to a nearby tree, and watched what was going on while, hiding at the same time.

"Why in the world were you screaming?" My brother asked.

"Just thought I saw something" I lied.

"I wanted to ask you if you saw anything in the Miller Cave" Jordan asked.

"A couple years ago, why?" I asked.

"I saw something yesterday, and it was really weird." he said.

"You saw the balance!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't looking too good, I barely got out, as soon as that thing disappeared, an earthquake happened, causing a cave in, I barely made it out with my life" Jordan said.

"And it's going to continue until the balance is fixed" I said.

"Then we need to fix it, but without the guidance of one of the creators, we'll never fix it" Jordan said. I smiled at him.

"Already got that covered" I said.

"Wait a sec, please don't tell me this is happening" Jordan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If I came over to you, what creator would be the one to hide from me?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, that" I said. "Well, the story, is a little on the unexpected side" As Jordan turned around, to process this, Hero apeared in front of me again. And I thought my heart stopped.

"I swear to god, if you do that again, I will punch you" I said.

"Fine, fine, fine" Hero laughed. Jordan turned around, but he didn't look that shocked.

*Jordan

"It had to be Herobrine" I sighed under my breath.


	4. (OC's NEEDED)

I need OC's for a later chapter in my story. These people will be guardians of the balance, or I might pick others, for other things. Here is the sheet I need you to fill out, PM me, and I might except your OC. (I'm only picking a few, so if yours doesn't get picked, don't be sad)

Name: (First, Last)

Species: (God, creeper, ender, half mod, etc.)

Favorite creator: (Notch or Herobrine)

Personality:

Description: (Hair, clothes, eyes, stuff like that)

Age:

Nickname: (optional)

Powers/Special abilities: (If he/she has no powers, you don't have to come up with any, your choice)

Any scars, or severe injuries: (Optional)


	5. The Trick

*Jordan

"Did you ask for his help first?" I asked.

"No" Silver said. "I asked Notch first"

"Then why isn't he here?" I asked.

"Because my brother doesn't want to fix the balance, he believes in protecting his citizens from me instead" Herobrine said.

"But his citizens will all die if he doesn't fix this" I said.

"I told him that, but as normal, he doesn't believe me" Hero said.

"Well, how are we going to fix this" I asked.

"Either getting my brother to stop people from using those watches, or to consult the Guardians of the Balance" Hero said.

"Guardians of the what now?" Silver said.

"There are people who guard the balance, and to fix it, we need to fix the problem, or tell them what's going on" Hero said.

"Alright them, how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"I've been tracking that balance thing, and when something's going on, it travels faster. So, instead of the balance coming back every 2 years, it will be here in approximately, 4 days" Silver said.

"Is that why you're always up in your room?" I asked.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"So, we have to wait 4 days?!" Hero yelled. "The world could end by then"

"To the balance calculations, the world will be destroyed in 3 weeks" Silver said.

"Man, you have some wicked skills, and weird problems" Hero said.

"You're welcome" Silver asked.

"Were are we going to keep me, for the next 4 days, your mom's not going to let me in, and we need to stay at each others sides the whole 4 days" Hero said.

"Do you have a place?" I asked.

"Yeah, but your mom's not going to let you stay at my house for, all 4 days, maybe even a little more" Hero said. I walked back to my house and inside.

"Mom can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure honey" she said.

"Notch asked us me if Silver and I, could stay with him for a few days" I said.

"I guess it's ok, just be careful" Mom said. I ran out and back up to the hill. I smiled, like I was showing off.

"You told mom we're going to Notch's house for a few days, didn't you?" I asked.

"You know me to well" I smiled.

"Alright, lets go then" Hero said, as we followed right behind him.

**(NEED OC'S GO TO LAST CHAPTER 4 MORE INFO)**


	6. The Intruder

**(I still need about 2 more OC's, but I would like to thank, MyLittleMuffinZ for sending me one)**

*Silver

I never knew walking to a house would be so exhausting.

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"Just a little longer" Hero said. I sighed, as I tried to pick up my pace.

"How long have we been walking?" Jordan asked.

"I guess maybe 2 hours" Hero said. We finally made it but, there was something weird going on, the door was wide open, and the house seemed to be totally empty.

"Please tell me you leave your doors open all the time, and you live by yourself" I said.

"Nope" Hero said. "Someone or something is in there"

"Who might it be?" Jordan asked.

"Possibly my brother, or some stupid hunters" Hero said. We went closer to the house, but we didn't go in the front door, we went through a secret entrance in the back. When we walked in, it was so big, I was about to fell over. But I kept control and kept walking. We went up the stairs, and went by a railing, so we could see down by the door, And we saw two teens waiting by the door.

"They look so, stupid" I whispered.

"I know right" Hero whispered back. We both laughed at the sight of it.

"Watch this" Hero said. He told us to back up by a wall. Hero threw a pick axe, and it landed right by one's face. They both looked up at him.

"So, you have 3 seconds to leave" Hero said. But even before he said that, they were out the door. I laughed so hard, I almost died.

"Those guys are idiots" I exclaimed.

"I know, but it's not normal for people to do that, it's only happened once" Hero said.


	7. The News

*Jordan

"Do you think the balance is effecting everyone's personalities, and thoughts?" I asked.

"I don't think so, they had those watches, but it could be possible" Hero said.

"Wait, if the watches can sense you're nearby, when we were up by the railing why didn't their watches go off?" Silver asked.

"I was thinking that as well, it's very compelling to me" Hero said. We walked around the house, finding where everything was, and stuff. We finally made it to the room me and Silver were staying in. Silver ran in right away. I slowly followed her in.

"If you need anything, yell to me I'll be up all night" Hero said. He walked out and Silver ran into bed, and fell asleep, I didn't blame her, she was little. I sat on the edge on the bed, and turned on the small TV, which was showing the news. I was shocked at the sight of what they were talking about.

"Herobrine!" I yelled.

"Yeah" He said appearing by the doorway.

"You need to see this" I said, he walked in and stood next to me.

"_Notch says that these strange occurrences are being caused by his brother, who is distressed about the knew release of the watch, before we know it, we could all be killed"_

"That dirty liar!" Hero shouted.

"No wonder those people were in your house, they wanted to hunt you down, and stop you from doing this" I said.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought" Hero said.


	8. The Dream

**(I have 2 OC's from MyLittleMuffinZ and DarkWing6, so a shout out to those 2 people. I still need 1 more OC, so PM me if you have one)**

*Herobrine

"Great, know everyone thinks that I did all this" I said.

"I don't think, it'll be that hard, I mean you're freakin Herobrine" Jordan said.

"Yeah, but I have to deal with this crap for 4 days! Until those Guardians get here with the balance!" I yelled.

*Silver

I tried to go to sleep, but Hero and Jordan were bickering about something stupid, I guessed.

"You're strong though, you can defeat millions of people with your own 2 hands!" Jordan yelled.

"But ya know what, when the balance is unstable I'm unable to provide myself with strong defenses!" Hero yelled.

"Just shut up!" I yelled, getting up then falling back into bed.

"Sorry" Jordan whispered.

I fell back asleep, and tried to ignore the quiet talking. And I started to have a weird dream. I was in a large white room, then the voices started.

"_Hurry" _a voice said. I turned around but saw nothing. A figure came down in front of me. She was wearing some kind of ninja outfit. I could only see er eyes, which were different colors one blue, and one black. I backed, up as her shadow casted over me, when she stood up.

"_You're scared aren't you"_ she said, and I'm pretty sure she was smirking at me, even though I couldn't see her mouth.

"No I'm not, but besides that, who in the name are you?" I said.

"_You're not ready to know that yet"_ she said.

"Alright, then why are you even here?" I asked.

"_To warn you"_ she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"_Notch, he has hired trained assassins, and they're coming for you, your brother and Hero. And with their speed, they'll be there in 3 days" _she said.

"But we have to go to the balance in Miller Cave in 3 days. And with the balance still unstable, Herobrine doesn't even have the strength to defend himself" I said.

"_You'll be fine, I'm sure of it" _she said.

"Why are you so calm about everything?! It's like impossible to do that" I said.

"_It's not that hard"_ she laughed

"I don't know why, but you aggravate me" I sighed.

"_I get that a lot"_ she said, then she instantly vanished, and I woke up in bed the next morning.

**(So, I just used one of the OC's I got sent, DarkWing6 Please PM me telling if I used your character right)**


	9. Early Arrival

*Silver

I jumped out of bed and bolted down the stairs. I ran to the table, as Herobrine, and Jordan sat there talking, I stood there panting.

"What's up with you?" Jordan asked.

"Notch...assassins...hurt...3 days..." I stammered.

"Say WHAT NOW!" Hero yelled.

"I had a dream last night, and someone in a ninja suit, told me that Notch has sent highly trained assassins to come kill us on the day we have to go to the balance." I said.

"Man, being Herobrine must be very difficult" Jordan said.

"Ya don't say" Hero said plainly.

"This is going to be so rough for the next couple days" I sighed. I retold the story, as we continue on with our day. It was night once again, and we were all asleep on the couch, I don't remember what went down, but ya know what, I still don't know.

*?

We jumped onto the roof, of the large building.

"We still doing this" One said. The other 2 nodded, as the ninja's broke silently into the widow walking downstairs. One went closer to the 3 people, who were fast asleep, but the other 2 stood back.

"Guys come one, let's get this over with" One said.

"Night, this isn't right, don't you think so to, Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah, Viola's right, this isn't fair" Amy said.

"And why isn't killing the 3 most wanted people in the world, not fair?" Night grunted.

"They're weak, and one of them is like 9" I said.

"We have to give them mercy" Amy said.

"I don't believe in mercy" Night growled.

"Well I'm leader, and I'm saying don't touch them" I said.

"Fine" Night grunted. As we turned around to leave, the small one woke up and looked at us, and Night's only way of solving the problem, was tackling her.


	10. The Plan with a Flaw

*Silver

I woke up, hearing some strange noises. I got up and looked behind the couch to see, 3 people in these ninja outfits. I was about to scream, but then one of them tackled me. I was about scream again but he covered my mouth.

"I don't want to hear one word, outta you" He growled at me. The 2 other walked over.

"Night, get off" one said.

"Fine" He grunted back.

"A-Are you"

"The highly trained assassins who came to kill you" One said. I looked surprised and nodded.

"Yep" another said.

"Why am I still alive then?" I asked.

"I don't know" Night said.

"Shut up" one said.

"We figured out, that Notch had sent us to kill you because you're weak, and that's just unfair. We're highly trained assassins, which means, we kill strong people" One said.

"Yeah Viola, we only kill _strong_ people" Night said.

"Oh shut your mouth" One exclaimed.

"No Amy, because I don't have to" Night smirked.

"I don't think you want to wake them up, even though you guys are probably stronger, I don't want that crap going down" I said.

"She's right, I'm not in the mood either. What about you Amy?" Viola said.

"Same" Amy said.

"Ok, but what are you guys going to do now?" I asked.

"We're going to go back- oh, yeah that's going to be a problem" Viola said.

"Need help with anything?" Amy asked.

"Do you know what the balance is?" I asked.

"Yeah, course we do" Amy said.

"Well the disasters that are happening aren't cased by Herobrine, it's caused by the balance being unstable" I said.

"Really, I never guessed that, continue" Viola said.

"The balance is apparently an object, and it's guarded by The Guardians of the Balance, so, in case one of the guardians, start attacking us, we might need some back up" I said.

"I'm in" Viola said.

"Same here" Amy said.

"Fine..." Night grunted.

This was perfect, we had assassins in the guardians attacked us, so I guess it would go smoothly.

"How are you going to explain this?" Viola said.

"Oh, yeah, this might be hard" I said.


	11. The Fight

***Silver**

"We could handcuff them" Night said.

"That's a terrible idea" Viola said.

"Actually, it's not bad" I said.

"What?" Night said.

"Well, we have to explain to them what's going on, but what happens if they freak out, they won't be able to punch you, is they have cuffs on" I said.

"You'd really do that to them?" Amy said.

"If it keeps them safe, I don't care" I said.

"This won't keep them safe" Night said.

"Yes it will, are you just gonna stand there as he punches you in the face?" I asked.

"No I'd- Oh, I get the point" Night said.

Viola handed me cuffs, and I carefully slid them on Jordan's wrists. I slowly started putting Hero's on, the he woke up, so I quickly snapped them in place.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. "Take...them...off!" he snapped the chains,

"I think I know exactly what you were doing" Hero growled at me. "This was a set up, you work with Notch don't you!"

"What, NO!" I yelled.

"Oh save it!" Hero snapped.

"But, I'm not lying!" I cried, as tears fell down my face. Jordan woke up hearing the commotion and feeling the cuffs, on his wrists.

"What's going on!" Jordan yelled.

"You're little sister here, works for my brother!" Hero yelled, pointing at me.

"Silver, how could you..." Jordan said.

"I DON'T WORK FOR NOTCH!" I screamed. "I thought you trusted me..." I ran up to the bedroom, and slammed the door.

***Viola**

"Hey, what's up with you!" I yelled. The boy, and Hero turned around to look at us.

"She put the cuffs, on you so you wouldn't freak out, when she tried to explain" Amy said.

"What that she works for my-"

"She doesn't work for Notch!" Night screamed.

"We came here originally to kill you, but we realized it was wrong to do so, with what's happening in you life. So, we asked her is she needed help with anything, she told us about the guardians of the balance, and that they're very protective to the balance. You're weak, so if you got attacked you would die, or get seriously injured. But Silver thought it was hard to explain, so she put the cuffs on you, If you freaked out you would end up punching us of something, thus pissing us off, and hurting you" I said.

"Whoa, I just made a terrible mistake" Hero said.

"Yeah, you did" Night said.

"Come on Hero," The boy said, standing up.

"No, Hero will go apologize alone, he created the fight, and he will end it" I said.

"But I can't" Hero said.

"Yes you can" Amy said.

"No, I can't" Hero said.

"Just go and-"

"I don't know how, I've never done it before!"


	12. Why Not

***Viola**

"Wait, are you actually serious?" Night said.

"Yes, you don't have to make me feel more bad about it" Hero said.

"Everyone's has done it once, why haven't you?" I said.

"I'm a bloody murder, with no soul, and the man who gives the least bit of mercy, who would I need to apologize to?" Hero exclaimed.

"I get the point, but you've had to do it before, maybe it was just a simple 'I'm sorry'" Amy said.

"Nope, never, and I can guarantee that" Hero said.

"Well, just go and do it, it's not that hard" I said.

"No, I'm not, I'm going to mess up, and screw things up worse, besides, I care for her to much to do that" Hero said.

"You care?" Night asked in shock.

"Wait, what, no, no I don't" Hero said.

"Aww" Amy said.

"Shut up!" he growled. He walked out, to probably went to think if he was serious. I unlocked Jordan's cuffs, and he walked down the hallway.

*Silver

After crying for about 15 minutes, I slowly opened the door, to see if anyone was there. I ran out, seeing it was clear. I found a small balcony, and went there, and hung my arms, over the rail. I sighed, as I thought to myself.

"Is Hero still mad at me? Are we still going to fix all this? Are Viola, Amy, and Night ok?" Jordan came up next to me, and smiled at me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I _was_" I replied.

"Hero's sorry" Jordan said.

"Then why doesn't he have the courage to say it to my face" I said.

"It's long and a little complicated." Jordan said.

"Does he not want to do it, does he even care?" I said.

"Fine, here's the truth. He's never apologized to anyone before, and he's afraid that he'll mess up, when he apologizes to you, because he cares" Jordan said.

"I doubt it, he's never even gotten close to saying that word before" I said.

"Fine, I'm going to go, I want you in bed by 9:45." Jordan said.

"Alright" I said, as Jordan walked into the house, from the balcony. I leaned against the railing of the balcony, as it started to get dark. I got up, to start heading in, then the railing snapped, and I fell. 


	13. You Did What?

*Silver

The speed of my falling, was fast and most likely going to end in pain. The wind rushed through my hair, as I fell closer and closer to the ground. I opened my eyes, to see the close ground, I closed my eyes, embracing for impact.

"Why can't I be on the balcony?" I questioned in fear. I clenched my teeth, but the impact I was expecting never came. Instaed I opened my eyes to find myself on the balcony, seeing Jordan, Hero, and Viola in front of me looking down.

"Where'd she go, she was just falling?" Jordan said.

"Jordan, did you see anything?" Hero asked.

"No, she just vanished" he said.,

"Come then, she could be on the ground" Viola said. They turned around and stared down at me.

"How did you end up here?" Hero asked.

"That's the question I can't seem to answer either" I said. "I said I wanted to be on the balcony, and _poof_, I'm here"

"I know exactly what's going on, and no mortal, in this entire world, has not done it without the help of certain tools" Hero said. Viola looked over at him.

"She did that!" Viola said.

"Yes, there's no other logical explanation" Hero said. Night and Amy, apppeared by the doorway, as Viola whispered in her ear.

"She did WHAT!" Amy said.

"That's literally impossible, it has never been done by any human being without the use of the items." Night said.

"Ok, enough talk, what did I do?" I asked.

"You teleported"


	14. Summoned

Silver*

* * *

"Whaaaat" I said, the situation seemed a little on the fantasy side.

"You teleported" Hero said again, "But I still have doubts on how you did it exactly"

"Is this supposed to make sense?" I asked.

"That's what we don't know either, it could mean something" Hero said.

"Like what?" Night asked.

"End of the world, maybe" Hero said.

"The end of the WHAT!" I yelled.

"I'm still not positive" Hero said. I sighed,

"Well isn't that wonderful" I said. "Now what?" I asked.

"Well we still have more waiting time to burn off" Viola said.

"I don't think we'll have to wait much longer" Hero said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"All of us can teleport, except for Jordan, that means, if we're the ones, we can be summoned by The Balance" Hero said.

"So, we can just disappear out of thin air, like that" I said, snapping my fingers.

"Yeah" Hero said. Then it started, Amy, evaporated into thin air.

"Like that?" I said. Hero sighed,

"Yeah just like-" He disappeared. Then Night, then Viola, I stood there, waiting. I saw the pixels, come off of me and fly off. Then all at once,

I vanished...

* * *

**I apologize for the wait, I've been busy, and I kept thinking how this story would end. Thinking about a sequel, I'm not sure yet though, i'll leave it up to you guys if you want a sequel after this story is over.**


	15. The Real Problem

***Silver**

I fell, back against stone, I opened my eyes, to see a bright object. But my vision was a little blurry... I shook my head, and stood up, and everyone else stood beside me. Three figures, stood before us. One had a black ninja suite on, and her eyes were, one blue, and one brown. Her dark, dark brown hair, showed from the back. Another, had long brown copper hair, some was in front of her right eye. Her eyes were, one dark amber brown, and the other a deep purple. She had, a dark, brown, almost black looking shirt, leather jacket, jeans, combat boots, and dragon wings sprouted out of her back. The last one had, short curly brown hair, pink cat ears, two small horns, claws, brown eyes, and colorful bat wings, emerged from her back. She wore, a pink shirt, a dark pink jacket. Jeans, which had pink splotches on them, and boots.

It took a minute, before any of us spoke.

"Pleased to meet you again" Hero said.

"Surprising" The girl with the ender dragon wings said.

"Are you still mad at me..." Hero said.

"Yeah" She replied back. Hero sighed, then he looked down at me,

"These are the guardians, Lady Wither, Kat Einde, and Tabitha Lewis" Hero said.

"Hey...wait" I said. "I know you!" Then I pointed at, Lady Wither

"Dream, right?" She said. I nodded,

"Yeah"

Then out of nowhere, Notch appeared, and fell to the cave floor.

"Seriously..." Hero said.

"To solve the problem, we need the creators of the situation..." Kat Einde said.

"Fine" Hero grunted. Notch stood up,

"If this is about the watches, I stopped" Notch said.

"That's impossible..." Hero said.

"But I did" Notch said. "I'm doing my job, it looks like someone's not..."

"What do you mean!?" Hero said. "I couldn't do my job!"

"I know, but you could of done it, but you decided, that you needed, _help_" Notch said. Hero looked down at me,

"That is not the cause of all of this!" Hero said.

"What else, could be a problem?" Notch said. Hero thought on an answer, but could think of one..

"Leave..." He said plainly.

"Wha-" I started to say.

"I said, LEAVE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Hero yelled. Tears rolled down my face, and I walked towards the exit,

"I knew helping you was a stupid idea..." I said, leaving. Jordon, looked over at Hero, and shook his head, as he cried too. Then he followed me to the exit.


	16. The End, is just a New Beginning

***Hero**

As they left, I felt myself, wanting to cry as well, but I shook my head. Notch started laughing.

"Dude, what's your problem!" Night said.

"Man, I never would have thought you were so stupid" Notch said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I lied" Notch said.

"Notch! You can't be serious!" Tabitha said, then her eyes changed to the color red.

"I am, I just couldn't have it. My brother, being so happy with his life! Its just not supposed to happen" Notch said.

"Notch, you must turn off the devices, the world is at risk!" Tabitha said.

"I will" Notch said, pressing the button on his watch. The scale on the balance, balanced itself.

"Farewell, the problem is solved, we must leave" Lady Wither said. Then the whole thing banished, along with the Guardians. Notch left. And I still stood there.

"Hero, come one" Viola said, putting her arm around me. I followed her out. On our way back, we went by Jordon and Silver's house, we stood on top of the hill, and the lights were all off.

"Hero, you can go-"

"No. My actions can not be forgiven." I said. I continued on the my house, and I just went up to my room, and stared at the ceiling. Amy and Viola came in,

"We're so sorry, but-"

"What?" I said, sitting up.

"We went back to the house, they're gone Hero..." Viola said.

"What..." I said.

"They moved, to a city up North, we believe" Amy said. I sighed,

"Wow, that's just great..." I said. Viola smiled.

"Why are you so happy" I growled.

"If you think we're giving up there you're wrong" Viola said.

"Huh?" I said.

"We will find them. Don't worry, we won't rest until we do." Amy said.

"What's the point..." I said.

"One day, the world will be in danger. And you will be able to save the world, with their help" Amy said.

"You will see them again, you just have to be patient" Viola said. They waved good night, then walked out. I turned off my light, and looked out the window. The stars were bright, and the moon was full.

_"I will find you again..."_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? This is one of my best stories yet! Thank you, to everyone who gave me support through this, all the OCs were fantastic!**

**Should there be a squeal? You guys can post your thoughts, but I'm definitely doing it. It should be coming out later this week. U guys ar awesome!**

-SilverRaichu17


End file.
